There are known in the art single use capsules for extraction beverages of the type comprising, typically:                a rigid body, cup-shaped, (usually, but not limiting, with a troncoconical shape) with a pierceable (or pre-pierced) bottom and an upper aperture provided with a rim;        a filtering element to define a containing chamber;        a dose of extraction product (for example in powder or granules) contained in the chamber and adapted to be contacted by a liquid under pressure;        a closing lid for closing the upper aperture of the rigid body and the chamber, adapted (usually, but not limiting) to be pierced by a nozzle for filling liquid under pressure.        
The illustrated capsule is used in machine for making beverages comprising a housing for the capsules.
The closing lid of the capsule is usually pierced by a nozzle for filling liquid under pressure (hot water) that distributes on the product contained in the chamber in order to obtain the beverage.
The bottom of the rigid body is pierceable by means of different types of organs, like sharpened and hollow elements, adapted to penetrate the bottom and to guide the so obtained beverage towards a delivery nozzle.
A method and machine for making capsules of the type illustrated is known from EP-A-2093148.
The method (and machine) illustrated in EP-A-2093148 provides for cutting a portion of filtering material, suitably shaping the portion, and joining the shaped portion to an internal wall of the rigid body by means of radial sealers in two successive sealing stations.
The method (and machine) illustrated in EP-A-2093148 is quite complicated, because of the shaping and joining steps. In particular, it is quite complicated to join the portion, already shaped, of the filtering material to the internal wall of the rigid body.